pam_rpg_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Elemental Skill Tree
Ice elementals are another Elementalist class I guess. Cold Resistance! - Requires N/A - 3 points to master. # You're immune to the chill of your own created ice. # You can stand in mildly cold areas without any hindrance. # You're fully immune to all forms of cold. Flash Freeze! - Requires Cold Resistance! 1 - 10 points to master. Ice is always attached to you, to flash freeze an object you must touch it. # You can flash freeze your fingertips. # You can flash freeze ice around your whole hand. # You can flash freeze up to a football in size. # You can flash freeze objects three times larger than your previous size limit. # Your can flash freeze objects larger than you are! # The time it takes for your ice to fully flash-freeze objects is halved # Ice can completely swallow a common car. # You can create enough ice to completely engulf a single-decker bus. # Ice can engulf a double-decker bus now. # Your ice can instantly cover any previous sizes listed and keep growing to swallow several buildings Melt! - Requires Flash Freeze! 1 - 5 points to master. # You can melt your own ice. # You can melt small amounts of ice you haven't created # You can melt medium amounts of ice instantly. # You can melt large amounts of ice instantly. # You could melt enough ice to cover multiple buildings instantly. Cool Down! Requires Flash Freeze! 1 - 6 points to master. # Ice is uncomfortably cold. # Ice is cold enough to discolour patches of skin, and it feels painful to touch. # Ice is cold enough to cause severe frostbite. # Ice changes from clear to blue in colour and has the density of solid steel, it's enough to cause frostbite in entire bodies. # Ice can freeze steel to the point of being fragile, so just imagine what it'd do to a person! # Your ice is so cold it turns everything it touches into ice. Snowball! Requires Flash Freeze! 2 - 3 points to master. Size and temperature depends on the levels of Flash Freeze! and Cool Down! # Throw a ball of snow that freezes a person upon impact, not too accurate and can't go very far at this point. # Throw a ball of snow that can go about 20 meters but isn't very accurate. # It can go about 50 meters and is a lot more accurate than before. Ice Blast! Requires Flash Freeze! 6 - 1 point to master. Size and temperature depend on the levels of Flash Freeze! and Cool Down! # Summon an explosion of freezing cold air instantly, it'll freeze anybody that comes into contact with it. Freeze Ray! Requires Snowball! 2 - 2 points to master. # Fire a constant beam of bright blue light that freezes anything it comes into contact with over time, it can't be repositioned without cutting it off. # You can move it around and fire with one hand or both hands now. Blizzard! Requires Flash Freeze! 9 - 1 point to master. # Summon a storm of ice and snow that'll freeze everything it touches down to an atomic level. Ice Wall! Requires Flash Freeze! 5 - 2 points to master. # Summon a wall of ice in front of you that's barely taller than you and has a width of about two meters. # Your shield is now double your height and has a width of about five meters. Ice Form! Requires Flash Freeze! 5 and Cold Resistance! 3 - 1 point to master. # You become ice, and gain a weakness to heat attacks in return for a boost to durability, strength, and endless stamina. Ice Flight! Requires Ice Form! 1 - 1 point to master. # turn into ice and fly, that's pretty much all it is. Category:Classes Category:Elementalist